<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授权翻译][AGS]Fox Confessor (Please) by budaicat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835232">[授权翻译][AGS]Fox Confessor (Please)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat'>budaicat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者： dustofwarfare<br/>原文地址： 	https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660864?view_adult=true<br/>译者：budaicat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[授权翻译][AGS]Fox Confessor (Please)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这次的神罗万圣节派对，你们三人都需要参加。“ 拉扎德说道。</p><p>“不可能。“ 杰内西斯说，指着萨菲罗斯，“ 你看过他在派对上的样子吗？ 他只会呆站在那让周围人都感觉不舒服。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯点了点头，这种事实是没有必要辩解的。</p><p>而安吉尔已经明白了这是不容反驳的直接命令，选择了保持沉默。</p><p>“你们必须去。” 拉扎德坚定地说，“ 我们需要更多经费，所以你们三人必须出席，而且要好好表现。”</p><p>“花在哪的经费？ 你们需要更多基因改良的超级士兵？“ 杰内西斯不退让地瞪着他，”每天在神罗穿着制服已经够烦了，你不能要求我在工作外的时间还要去干这种事，就为了给宝条买更多的设备。“</p><p>”这不是为了宝条，而且你的制服是你自己选择的，“ 拉扎德说，”如果你还记得被烧毁的 VR 训练室的话，你才是我们需要更多经费的原因之一。“</p><p>杰内西斯低头看着自己的指甲：“你不能指望给了我魔石还不让我用， 主任。“</p><p>”你应该用魔石来对付敌人，而不是萨菲罗斯。“ 拉扎德说。</p><p>萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯互相看了眼，显然拉扎德无法理解他们打斗的乐趣。</p><p>“无论如何，“ 拉扎德说，提高了音量，“ 你们必须出席，就这样。以及杰内西斯，不准带你的魔石。”</p><p>“ 好啊，“ 杰内西斯说，他们正在走出拉扎德的办公室，“也许我会把魔石装饰在我的衣服上。”</p><p>“杰内西斯——“</p><p>“明白，主任。“ 安吉尔说道，把杰内西斯推了出去，“ 我们会遵守命令的。”</p><p>***<br/>在萨菲罗斯的理解里，派对应该是欢乐的。 但在神罗的所有派对，除了那次印象深刻的生日派对以外，都是极其无聊的。</p><p>神罗的派对上只有一群讨人厌的政客和专家在讨论事情，这对大多数人来说，应该都算不上有趣。</p><p>而且萨菲罗斯是名战士，如果一个人很擅长用刀解决问题的话，他的社交能力就会受到影响。</p><p>“这完全是浪费时间。“ 杰内西斯嘀咕着。他慢慢品尝着酒，一边观察着房间。他们三人占据了一个不错的角落。“ 这些人平时看着都够令人讨厌了，现在还穿得像群白痴一样。”</p><p>安吉尔低声笑了下：“ 杰内西斯。”</p><p>“干嘛？ 我有说错吗？“ 杰内西斯指了指帕尔默，他今天装扮成了……萨菲罗斯不是很明白，但看上去像是一种蛇。</p><p>“好像是……米德加巨蛇？好像不对……”安吉尔笑出了声，他宽阔的背部抖动着，“他那样真是……“</p><p>”他看上去像是被巨蛇吞下去了。“ 萨菲罗斯说。</p><p>杰内西斯冲他笑了笑，用肩膀撞了他一下，“就喜欢你这么直白的说法，萨菲。“杰内西斯正在喝第二杯酒了，显然酒精让他变得比平时好相处了点。</p><p>萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉，那套服装看着真的很像那位神罗宇宙开发部的部长被米德加巨蛇整个吞了下去。 他喝了口酒，一杯加冰伏特加，这是他今晚对自己唯一的放纵。</p><p>在萨菲罗斯想说点什么的时候，拉扎德向他们走了过来。这位士兵总管今晚装扮成了一名海盗，看着还不错，他甚至带上了眼罩。</p><p>萨菲罗斯一点也不想和这些人待在一起。</p><p>“我可以看出，你们勉强服从了命令。“ 拉扎德说，摇了摇头，他看上去像是在努力不笑出来。 拉扎德一向比较纵容他的士兵。</p><p>“有问题吗？“ 杰内西斯说，摊了摊手。他总是第一个提出意见的，” 看吧，拉扎德，我们正站在这，穿着万圣节装。“</p><p>”你们在派对上了，“拉扎德说，“但关于你们是不是穿了正确的服装，我持保留意见。”</p><p>“我都不知道只有我们赢了万圣节服装大赛，你才能拿到资金。“ 杰内西斯说。</p><p>萨菲罗斯看着杰内西斯： ” 没有人说今晚会有比赛。“</p><p>”今晚没有任何比赛。“ 安吉尔说道， 示意拉扎德也赶快赞同，为了所有人的安全。杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯就是他们今天会在这的原因，他们之间的竞争导致了VR 训练室里的大部分损坏。</p><p>萨菲罗斯很高兴没有什么服装大赛，因为他们今晚其实就戴了个头饰。安吉尔穿着黑色的牛仔裤和浅蓝色的衬衫，戴着一副狼耳朵。杰内西斯穿了件和他发色很相似的红色毛衣，戴了副狐狸耳朵。而他自己一如既往的穿着一身黑衣，戴了副猫耳。因为杰内西斯说：“ 五台恶魔戴着恶魔耳朵有点过于相配了。“</p><p>拉扎德举起酒杯，无奈地笑了下：“ 尽量去和其他人聊聊。好吗？ 安吉尔，我邀请了你经常说的那位三等兵，扎克斯菲尔。“</p><p>”你居然让菲尔来参加这个全是官员的聚会？ 就不能在这两人待在五台的时候做这种事吗？“ 安吉尔问道，”我已经够忙了。”</p><p>杰内西斯瞪着他，声音尖锐了起来，一般他会用这种声音来和萨菲罗斯说话，而不是安吉尔，“ 你居然把我和一个三等兵做比较？”</p><p>安吉尔没有回答他，就急匆匆地穿过人群去到了刚刚提到的那位三等兵那里，那是一个有着夸张的黑发，大嗓门的年轻人，看上去装扮成了一只青蛙。萨菲罗斯能感到杰内西斯的心情变坏了，他一向讨厌被无视，而且特别讨厌失去安吉尔的注意力。</p><p>拉扎德又强调了一次要和其他人交流，然后就走开了。</p><p>萨菲罗斯扫视了下房间，看看有没有想交流的人，最后还是确定没有。</p><p>“来吧，萨菲罗斯。“  杰内西斯说。</p><p>萨菲罗斯敏锐地察觉到了他那种语调。那种低沉沙哑的语调意味着杰内西斯正在生气。但如果他应付得好的话，两人做一次就可以解决问题。</p><p>他总是很擅长应付。</p><p>”你带路吧。“</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>”一个储物间。“ 萨菲罗斯说，不乐意地皱着眉，” 如果我们不去派对的话，就不能直接去你的房间吗？“</p><p>”因为我不想回我的房间。“ 杰内西斯说，强行把他推了进去。</p><p>”好吧。“ 萨菲罗斯说，双手环胸，“那我们可以去我的房间。”</p><p>杰内西斯把门关上，打开了储物间的灯。“ 不，萨菲罗斯，最重要的是，我们要在派对上做点非常调皮的事。”</p><p>“这不算是在派对上，我们现在在走廊的储物间里。“</p><p>正抓着他上衣的杰内西斯夸张地叹了口气，然后轻轻把额头抵在萨菲罗斯下巴处，“你……为什么我还要费劲和你解释？”</p><p>“我不确定怎么回答这个问题。“ 萨菲罗斯说，一副严肃的样子。</p><p>“这还真是罕见啊，不是吗“</p><p>杰内西斯也不是个能好好交流的人。在萨菲罗斯能提醒他这点前，杰内西斯把他拉了过来，压低了声音说：“ 我要把你弄得乱糟糟的，这样派对上的所有人都知道我操过你了。“</p><p>”你说的所有人……是指安吉尔？“萨菲罗斯问，感到杰内西斯贴着他的身体紧绷了起来。</p><p>”他早就知道我们做了。“</p><p>”但我们做的时候，他一般都会在场。“萨菲罗斯提醒道。</p><p>”不是每一次，他很忙。“</p><p>这就是原因了。杰内西斯非常讨厌安吉尔的注意力不在他身上，萨菲罗斯确信这也是杰内西斯最初会和他上床的原因，如果你不能拆散他们，就加入他们。</p><p>杰内西斯吻了上来，有点粗暴的。安吉尔和杰内西斯都喜欢证明他们自己，那种两人间持续的，低级的竞争。如果这就是杰内西斯这样激烈地吻着他的原因，萨菲罗斯并不是很在意。</p><p>“你的头发，“ 杰内西斯叹息着，不是表示赞赏，而是恼火的样子。他烦躁地拉开干扰他们接吻的长发。</p><p>“我以为你已经习惯了。“ 萨菲罗斯说。</p><p>杰内西斯把他推到墙上。</p><p>“你的头发永远这么烦人。“</p><p>萨菲罗斯靠着墙，更多是对他们正在做的事感到有趣。 如果有人靠近这个储物柜的话，他能清楚地听到声音。但应该不会，现在是晚上了，除非有其他情侣急着找可以做爱的地方。</p><p>杰内西斯再次吻了上来，掀起他的衣服抚摸着他的腹部， 这让萨菲罗斯的性器硬了起来，有趣的感觉逐渐被情欲覆盖。杰内西斯贴着他的唇低笑着，“众人尊敬的萨菲罗斯，你觉得他们会说什么？ 如果他们知道我能这么轻易地触碰你？“</p><p>”这取决于是谁。“ 萨菲罗斯说。</p><p>杰内西斯含着他的唇，用牙齿轻咬着。这很少见，不像安吉尔，杰内西斯较少留下痕迹。安吉尔有时会忘记他自己的力气有多大，也可能是在享受和他做时不用去克制自己。而杰内西斯喜欢慢慢地折腾他，用那种磨人的挑逗让强烈的快感在体内逐渐升起。</p><p>“你就不能……“杰内西斯低声说着，“稍微安静一点？”</p><p>萨菲罗斯伸手环住他的脖子，把他拉近：“你可以试着让我安静。”</p><p>杰内西斯贴着他的唇轻笑出声，“ 就知道你会这么说。“  杰内西斯开亲吻他的脖颈，然后温柔地轻咬着他的耳朵，舔舐着他的耳廓，让他颤抖起来。”但如果你能说出我想听的话，我会很乐意听的。“</p><p>说着，杰内西斯蹲了下来，用脸颊缓缓磨蹭着他裤子上的凸起，火热的呼吸打在布料上。“像是……‘杰内西斯，求你为我口交’这样的话。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，向后靠在墙上。“你现在正蹲着，杰内，难道你还打算做其他的事吗？”</p><p>他能听到杰内西斯的笑声，和贴着他胯部的颤动。</p><p>“这么确信。” 杰内西斯挪开脸，用手指勾勒着他的勃起。“ 你的裤子都湿了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯没有压抑住呻吟声，虽然杰内西斯说喜欢听他说话，但其实是萨菲罗斯沉迷着杰内西斯说出的那些低俗的话。</p><p>杰内西斯笑了，满意于他的反应。“多么完美的士兵。” 杰内西斯再次隔着布料磨蹭着他的性器，舌头舔着那块湿了的布料。</p><p>“我的阴茎？“</p><p>杰内西斯再次笑出声：“ 它硬得可以用来击破军队了。”</p><p>萨菲罗斯焦躁地扬起头看着天花板，杰内西斯的话让他感到难堪，却也让他的下身更加坚挺。</p><p>”杰内西斯。“</p><p>”有什么事吗？萨菲罗斯？“  杰内西斯的手覆盖在他的勃起上，磨蹭着阴茎的头部。”还是你需要什么？“</p><p>他并不是没有求过杰内西斯，而且他也知道之后如何在适当的时间报复回来。</p><p>”为我口交。“</p><p>”你是在求我吗？“ 杰内西斯说着，缓慢地拉着他的底裤和外裤的拉链。</p><p>萨菲罗斯哼了一声，但稍微把双腿张开了点，“你是在求我这么说吗？”</p><p>杰内西斯抬头瞪着他，双眼闪耀着魔晃光芒和欲望，表情介于喜悦和欲求和恼怒之间。这是代表杰内西斯的风暴，一向都是。 杰内西斯没有回答， 只是快速地扯下他的裤子，然后直接把他的阴茎含到了喉咙深处。</p><p>萨菲罗斯呻吟出声，他没有压抑自己的声音，也不想去压抑。他喜欢这样。谁不喜欢呢？ 不用一场战斗就让杰内西斯跪在他面前是很罕见的事，他只想享受这一点。他一只手把自己的衣服扯得更开，另一只手去抓杰内西斯的头发。</p><p>但他碰到了杰内西斯头上的狐狸耳朵的头饰。萨菲罗斯轻轻地抚摸着那对耳朵，感受着柔软的材质。狐狸耳朵和杰内西斯真的非常相称，狡猾的，聪明的杰内西斯，在储物间里为他吸着阴茎，因为赌气和无聊。</p><p>杰内西斯的一只手也在磨蹭着他自己的阴茎，随着他把萨菲罗斯的阴茎含得更深。所以也许这并不只是处于赌气和无聊。</p><p>这是一次快速的口交，粗暴而混乱，萨菲罗斯靠着货架喘息着，架子上放着几卷纸和清洁剂，神罗的清洁人员用这些来打扫地板。下次他在走廊里看到清洁员用这些东西的时候，可能会因为这段回忆而起反应。</p><p>杰内西斯站了起来，狐狸耳朵歪斜着，嘴唇红肿，湿润。他的双眼懒散地半睁着，双颊红润。杰内西斯凑过去吻了他，他在杰内西斯的唇舌间尝到了自己的味道。</p><p>“到我了。“ 杰内西斯说，一手解开他的裤子。但当萨菲罗斯准备蹲下来时，摇了摇头。“不，我喜欢你现在的样子，衣着不整地被我困在这。“</p><p>萨菲罗斯翻了个白眼，但没有移动。杰内西斯压在他身上，伸手抓了一把萨菲罗斯的头发，然后缠绕在他的阴茎上。</p><p> </p><p>”你在……拿着我的头发。“ 萨菲罗斯说，惊讶地睁大双眼。</p><p>杰内西斯的声音混杂着情欲和得意：“ 我喜欢你被我的邪恶行为吓到的样子。“</p><p>“这不是邪恶。“ 萨菲罗斯说，好吧，也许是有一点。“这只是……很奇怪。”</p><p>“你在自慰的时候喜欢扯头发。“ 杰内西斯说，萨菲罗斯在他们第一次上床的时候提到过一次，杰内西斯再也没忘记过。</p><p>“这不是完全一样。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，但忍不住低头看着杰内西斯用他的手和银色的发丝一起套弄这阴茎的景象。</p><p>“你的头发……总是掉得到处都是，在浴室里，床上，我的衣服上，每天醒来我都感觉是被你的头发缠绕着。至少现在，它能为我提供点快乐。“ 杰内西斯低喘着，靠着他的身体微微颤抖，萨菲罗斯不知道这是因为杰内西斯正在用他的头发自慰，还是因为他惊讶的模样取悦了杰内西斯。</p><p>萨菲罗斯恢复了过来，当然了，他可是个特种兵。他把手放在杰内西斯正在自慰的手上，随着每次套弄，他的头发被拉扯着，让他发出些轻微的呻吟。</p><p>“混蛋，“杰内西斯嘀咕着，但萨菲罗斯知道他不是认真的，“ 我要射在你的头发上。”</p><p>他等到杰内西斯快高潮的时候（他对此已经足够熟悉了），然后飞快地，用着在防范近身战中被人扯住头发的经验，挣脱了杰内西斯的手。杰内西斯发出不满的声音，但很快在萨菲罗斯蹲下来含住他的阴茎时呻吟着到达了高潮。</p><p>“我本来没打算弄脏你的头发的。“ 杰内西斯说，平缓着急促的呼吸。</p><p>仍然跪着的萨菲罗斯露出不相信的表情。</p><p>“好吧，我是想要射在你头发上，但我有想好回去后帮你洗干净。“</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>他们回去派对上找到了安吉尔，显然安吉尔也在找他们。</p><p>“你们两个去哪……“安吉尔看着杰内西斯乱糟糟的头发和满足的笑容，以及萨菲罗斯皱起的上衣，叹了口气。 ”你们真的做了？“</p><p>”怎么了？“ 杰内西斯拿了杯酒，” 你在忙，我们也在忙，我不觉得有什么问题。“</p><p>”我们应该去其他人交际的。“ 安吉尔提醒他们。</p><p>”我们在交际……“ 杰内西斯缓慢地说。” 用点特殊方式。“</p><p>萨菲罗斯低声咳嗽了下，掩饰住他的笑声，然后对着安吉尔的瞪视耸了耸肩。安吉尔能指望他为了神罗的派对去拒绝杰内西斯的口交吗？即使是安吉尔也不会那么恐怖。</p><p>”等下我让你看看我新发现的萨菲罗斯头发的新用处。“ 杰内西斯笑着说。</p><p>”我从来都不信任你那种笑容。“ 安吉尔说着，皱起眉。</p><p>”也许不，“ 杰内西斯说，”但你还是会去尝试，不是吗？“</p><p>”目前是这样。“ 安吉尔赞同道，摇了摇头。” 我不敢相信在我忙着应付那些政客的时候，你们就在杂物间享乐。你们都欠我一回。“</p><p>”我很乐意现在离开这里然后补偿你。“ 杰内西斯说着，把喝空的酒杯递给侍从。”你呢？萨菲？“</p><p>“我不认为那是一种补偿。”萨菲罗斯说。</p><p>杰内西斯耸耸肩：“让我们回去吧？”</p><p>回去之后，安吉尔也尝试了杰内西斯提议的新方法， 而这次萨菲罗斯没能在他射出来时成功挣开。但杰内西斯像之前承诺的那样帮他洗了头发，所以萨菲罗斯决定不计较这件事了。</p><p>＊＊＊＊＊</p><p>第二天早上，神罗的清洁工打开储物室的时候，准备拿出工具进行日常清洁的时候，惊讶地发现地上有个猫耳的头饰。</p><p>他决定把它拿回家，毕竟把它丢在着的人应该也不会想要它了，不是吗？</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>